An Alternate Universe
by Cutexlilxkitty02
Summary: Melfina is the new girl in school and Gene is a ruffian what happened when he and Harry fall for Melfina.
1. First Encounter

Hey it's my first fan fiction so go easy on me. Bet you've heard that before. Anyways on with the show.  
  
Melfina a sixteen year old girl with light black hair stood outside her new school. Her brown eyes flashed to and fro in anticipation. "What next?" She asked herself scanning the crowd with her eyes. A young man caught her attention while he strode towards her. Her eyes went wide with fear. He looked awfully young to be in high school. He was shorter than her but not by much. He had semi long blonde hair and his eyes where a bright green. He wore jeans with the knees torn out of them and a white tee shirt.  
  
"Hello I'm Jim." He said sticking his hand out to her. Melfina froze. Jim put his hand down and eyes her suspiciously. She wore a plaid pink skirt and a white button up shirt(the school uniform). He tried a different approach.  
  
"So are you new?" He asked. Melfina nodded shyly.  
  
"I'm Melfina." She said hold her hand out. Jim took it and shook her hand hastily. Something was obviously bothering him. She turned to see what it was. A tall young man walked hurriedly towards them. He had blood red hair and blue eyes. He was quite handsome. She noticed his outfit next. He had on black leather pants on and black (tight fitting) muscle shirt. He wore a black leather jacket that reached past his knees. A look of murder was painted on his face. Melfina moved out of the way as he walked towards Jim. The tall young man grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and lifted him of the ground to eye level.  
  
"You cheated last night and know I'm in for it! Harry and his brother are coming after me!" He yelled at the little boy shaking him vigorously.  
  
"Um excuse me." Melfina butted in. Gene looked over at her and paused.  
  
"Have we met before?" He asked blinking. She shook her head and he presumed torturing Jim.  
  
"Could you please not do that?" She asked sweetly. Gene saw her cute little smile and dropped the boy.  
  
"There he is!" A young man with aqua marine hair and brown eyes yelled. Along side him stood a tan young man with brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Gotta go!" Gene said hurriedly as he winked at Melfina. She chuckled as he raced off. Jim followed after him. The boy with aqua marine hair stopped in his tracks when he saw her. Melfina blushed at the attention.  
  
"Forgive me. My name is Harry McDougal and this is my older brother Ron." He said indication the other young man. Melfina bowed to the two and averted her attention behind them. Harry turned and was nailed in the face by Gene. Ron stepped towards Gene and was tripped by Jim. Gene grabbed Melfina and yanked her with him.  
  
"You don't wanna get tangled into the McDougal brothers' web. You might want to stay away from them." Gene informed her as they ran. Melfina ran silently with her hand in Gene's. They paused around the corner just as the bell rang. Melfina blushed because Gene was still holding her hand.  
  
"Sorry." Gene said releasing her hand.  
  
"I'll walk you to class." He offered. She nodded and they strode of towards class. Jim was left behind and didn't mind he was used to it.  
  
"So what class do you have first?" Gene asked looking up and down the halls for any sign of the McDougall brothers.  
  
"I have Chemistry." Melfina answered shyly.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea it's with Mr. Utaka right. He's really stern."  
  
"Oh. I'm sure he's a nice person."  
  
"Yeah right and I'm an angel."  
  
"I'm sure you could be if you wanted to be."  
  
"See your too optimistic."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry."  
  
They stopped in front of Chemistry and entered together. Gene took a seat and Melfina shyly talked to the teacher. She ended up sitting next to a Gene and was happy. The day went on just about the same way until her last period came up. She walked slowly down the hall towards English and was stopped by Harry.  
  
"So how do you know Gene?" Harry asked blocking of her escape.  
  
"I meet him today." She said looking for a way out.  
  
"Well you know his a problem child and he always gets in fights. I'd stay away from him if I were you."  
  
"Thank god she's not you." A teacher said walking up. She had long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail.  
  
"Ms. Suzuka I didn't see you sneak up." Harry said bitterly.  
  
"You never do." She said turning to Melfina.  
  
"So you're a new student." She said looking at Melfina. Melfina nodded wide eyed. 


	2. School

Author: Cutexlilxkitty02\  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star and I never will. So don't sue me I can't afford it.  
  
Continued from before:  
  
"So what class do you have first?" Gene asked looking up and down the halls for any sign of the McDougall brothers.  
  
"I have Chemistry." Melfina answered shyly.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea it's with Mr. Utaka right. He's really stern."  
  
"Oh. I'm sure he's a nice person."  
  
"Yeah right and I'm an angel."  
  
"I'm sure you could be if you wanted to be."  
  
"See you're too optimistic."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry."  
  
They stopped in front of Chemistry and entered together. Gene took a seat and Melfina shyly talked to the teacher. She ended up sitting next to a Gene and was happy. The day went on just about the same way until her last period came up. She walked slowly down the hall towards English and was stopped by Harry.  
  
"So how do you know Gene?" Harry asked blocking off her escape.  
  
"I met him today." She said looking for a way out.  
  
"Well you know his a problem child and he always gets in fights. I'd stay away from him if I were you."  
  
"Thank god she's not you." A teacher said walking up. She had long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail.  
  
"Ms. Suzuka I didn't see you sneak up." Harry said bitterly.  
  
"You never do." She said turning to Melfina.  
  
"So you're a new student." She said looking at Melfina. Melfina nodded wide eyed.  
  
"We'll I'm Mrs. Suzuka I teach English and I believe your in my class." She said indicating the sheet that Melfina held. Melfina handed her classes list. Suzuka looked it over and returned it to her.  
  
"Unfortunately I won't be here to teach your class today and you have a sub." She said smiling and leaving the two. Melfina wished she hadn't of left. Harry turned his attention back to Melfina.  
  
"Anyways we're having a party today after school if you'd like to come." He said handing her an invitation. She smiled sheepishly and caught sight off Gene.  
  
"Aisha! Give me back my book!" He yelled chasing after a tan girl with pale blonde hair. She ran past them and Gene skidded to a halt. He panted and looked up at Melfina.  
  
"Didn't think I'd see you here." He said as the corners of his lips curled up into a smile. A tall young man with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes walked out the door. He cleared his throat.  
  
"What is it Fred?" Gene asked. Fred opened his mouth but stopped when he saw Melfina. He nudged Gene.  
  
"Oh yes, Melfina this is Fred Lou." (is that how you spell it?) Gene informed her. Fred took her hand and kissed it. Harry glared at Fred and bumped him to the side.  
  
"Any ways, Melfina I hope you'll come to my party." He said grinning. He stepped over Fred as he entered the classroom.  
  
"The nerve of some people." Fred said standing and straightening his shirt.  
  
"We better get inside." Gene said rolling his eyes at Fred. The teacher that stood at the front of the class looked agitated.  
  
"You have all missed fifteen minutes of my class and you shall all stay fifteen minutes after class to clean the boards. Now take your seats." The substitute demanded. Melfina sighed and took a seat. Gene sat behind her and Harry in front leaving Fred next to her. She looked out the window and class went by steadily. The bell rang bringing her out of her dream state. She looked at the front of the class to see Harry talking to the teacher. Gene leaned forward.  
  
"How much you wanna he gets out of helping us using some lame excuse." He whispered to her and Fred. Fred nodded in agreement and Melfina just watched.  
  
"Okay Mr. McDougall I understand. You may leave." The substitute said. Harry winked at Melfina and blew her a kiss.  
  
"See you after detention!" He said tauntingly to Fred and Gene.  
  
Mwahahaha! Cliff hanger..Well not really, but who really cares right? Anyway review and tell me what you think. Sorry if it's too short, I've got writers block. Also sorry it took me so long to update. 


End file.
